Renaissance
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Por que él al fin había vuelto a nacer.


DGM no me pertenece

**Renaissance**

Nunca habían llegado más que a simples besos desde que comenzaron a frecuentarse, ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta este punto? Algo había cambiado en Allen y no sabía exactamente qué era, pero ahora veía a Road Kamelot de manera diferente. ¿Por qué? Era complicado, pero sentía que ella era la única que lo apoyaba realmente. Curioso, ¿no? Se estaba besando con la chica que le apuñaló el ojo en su primer encuentro y estos besos eran totalmente diferentes a los dados anteriormente, la tenía bajo de él en su cama, prácticamente devorando su boca. Siempre se encontraban ahí mientras Link tenía otras misiones y no lo estuviera vigilando. Esa noche su guardián no se encontraba o por lo menos eso creía.

—Walker, te solicitan en…—Link se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación al ver esa extraña escena—¿quién es ella?

—Maldición—murmuró Allen al verlo—se supone que regresaría hasta mañana.

Road miraba con seriedad al intruso o entrometido como lo llamaría a partir de ese día. Las cosas se ponían interesantes y justo en ese momento tenían que interrumpirlos.

—¿Quién es quién? —preguntó Lavi apareciendo detrás de Link.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —el pelirrojo quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver a esa chica ahí. ¿No la había matado? —Allen, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó Link.

—¿Quién más? Road Kamelot, una Noah.

—¿Qué? Pero y entonces, ¿por qué Walker estaba…?

—¿A qué te refieres dos puntos?

—Walker la besaba…

—¿Qué? Ya sabía que a ella le gustaba Allen, pero jamás pensé que fuera recíproco.

Allen y Road ya se encontraban de pie junto a la cama mirando a sus descubridores.

—Perdón Allen, estaba distraída, no me di cuenta de su presencia—se disculpó Road frustrada.

—No te culpes, yo tampoco me di cuenta, pero por ahora, vete Road.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no me iré.

—Pero Road, nos han descubierto, te atraparán.

—¿Y a ti qué? Probablemente te acusen de traición y te den la pena de muerte. Yo me quedo Allen, quieras o no.

Mientras hablaban, Link alertó al resto de la Orden por medio de un golem y en segundos estaban rodeados por guardias y el resto de los exorcistas que no podían creer lo que veían.

—Allen Walker, Road Kamelot, serán enviados a los calabozos mientras se determina sus castigos o lo que proceda—declaró Link con seriedad.

Sin oponer resistencia ambos fueron capturados y enviados al calabozo. Estaba muy húmedo allí y la inocencia de Allen había sido sellada al igual que la celda.

—Road…—susurró, aunque no sabía dónde se encontraba ella exactamente.

—Estoy aquí Allen—respondió Road—creo que al lado de tu celda.

—No sé qué hacer ahora Road, pero debes irte.

—Allen, ¿crees que dejé que me capturaran sin tener un plan?

—¿Lo tienes?

—Por supuesto, ¿con quién crees que hablas?

Allen sonrió. Esa era su Road.

—Solo necesito distraer a los guardias—mencionó, acercándose un poco más a dónde se encontraban para poder llamarlos—hey, tengo información que darles, llamen a algún supervisor o alguna persona de alto rango.

—¿Crees que vamos a creerte? —le dijo uno de ellos mientras se acercaba burlonamente.

—¿No me creen? Bueno, es su decisión.

Road extendió su poder y los atrapó en su sueño dejándolos inmóviles. Allen lo vio todo desde las rejas de su celda.

—No los vayas a matar—advirtió.

—Eso ya lo sé. Solo están en un sueño.

—Pero tus sueños pueden romper corazones.

—Sabes que eso no es lo único que pueden hacer.

Allen se sonrojó al recordar lo bien que se lo habían pasado antes en esos sueños.

—Ahora a poner el plan en marcha.

La puerta de Road apareció, ella entró y se dirigió a la celda de Allen.

—¿No se supone que estas celdas están protegidas? —preguntó al ver que tan fácilmente llegó junto a él.

—Te repito, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Esto no es nada.

Road rompió los sellos que Allen tenía en su brazo izquierdo para liberarlo. Pero, repentinamente Allen comenzó a sentir dolor y a perder la consciencia.

—¿Allen? Oh no, no ahora—Road escuchaba que alguien venía, varias personas al parecer—¡Sube Allen! —pero él no se movía, estaba tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

En eso, llegaron Lavi, Kanda, Link y Lenalee. Vieron a los guardias en el suelo y a Road y a Allen en la misma celda con una conocida puerta detrás de ellos.

—¡Quieren escapar! —gritó Link y los tres exorcistas entraron a la celda, activando sus inocencias.

—Suelta a Allen, Road—amenazó Lavi.

Road dejó suavemente a Allen en el suelo para poder enfrentarlos.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—No soy responsable del daño que pueda ocasionarte, ya lo hice una vez, ¿recuerdas?

—Y sin embargo aquí estoy, ¿no? Ustedes no pueden hacerme nada.

Road sacó sus dulces puntiagudos amenazándolos peligrosamente, mientras aprovechaba su defensa e iba a ayudar a Allen, pero cuando llegó hasta él, notó que su frente sangraba y que ya se había tranquilizado. Las siete cruces en su frente habían aparecido.

Él abrió los ojos. Dorados. La miró y le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Road.

—Despertaste—dijo emocionada.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar.

—Eres un tonto—se quejó dándole un golpe en el pecho.

—Lo siento, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?

—Allen-kun—decía Lenalee atemorizada al verlo de esa manera.

—¿Exorcistas, verdad? Oh esperen…ya recuerdo todo, pero ¿por qué también yo tengo inocencia?

—Eso yo tampoco lo sé bien, Allen—explicó Road—pero no la utilices.

—Supongo que podría transformarme en un caído si lo hago. Pero a pesar de que acabo de despertar, me siento muy cansado. ¿Nos vamos?

—Eso era lo que pretendía hacer, pero decidiste despertar justo en este momento.

—¡No dejaremos que te vayas, Walker! —gritó Link.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú me detendrás?

—Por supuesto—agregó Lavi—no sé qué te ocurrió Allen, pero es mejor que no huyas.

—Atrápenme si pueden, exorcistas.

Y antes de que los demás pudieran dar un paso, toda la tierra se puso a temblar y evitó que pudieran pasar, mientras Allen y Road ingresaban en la puerta.

—Allen, no deberías matarlos o por lo menos eso me dijiste hace un rato que yo no hiciera.

—No los maté—se defendió.

Road tomó su mejilla suavemente.

—¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Estás aquí conmigo?

—¿Aun no lo crees?

—No, no lo creo.

—Entonces te lo demostraré.

Allen le dio un beso para nada casto. Road rio ante ello cuando al fin la liberó.

—Mi cuerpo te recuerda bien, Road.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, Allen! —se quejó golpeándolo levemente.

—No es como si eso fuera mi culpa, es totalmente tuya.

—Si como no, ahora resulta.

—¿Quieres que te refresque un poco la memoria?

—Eso no estaría mal.

Allen y Road se fueron de la Orden. Los exorcistas aún no comprendían que había ocurrido exactamente. ¿Allen era un Noah? ¿Se fugó con Road Kamelot? ¿Ahora era su enemigo? Solo algo era seguro, ese no era el Allen que alguna vez conocieron. Ese era otro Allen. El Allen real al parecer. El Allen que Road había esperado por tanto tiempo. Su Allen. Y ahora estaba con él, haciéndole recordar los viejos tiempos a su lado.


End file.
